Old Cars & Motel Rooms
by The Mad Traveler
Summary: The brothers meet another hunter working the same case that Bobby gave them without an explanation, but after meeting the girl with the old car, they don't really need one. SEASON 5 SPOILERS. Rated T for language, violence, and suggestiveness. Second SPN fic, hopefully a better one. The story is much better than my summary. Chestervelle (Dean & Jo)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so my last Supernatural fanfiction didn't turn out so well, so I thought I'd try again. I'm going to go ahead and warn you, there will be plenty of spelling errors and several grammatical ones, too, but I'll try my best. Oh, and I never know where to put the commas, so bare with me. I really want some constructive criticism this time. It helps me a lot.**

**Warning****: SPOILERS FOR SEASON FIVE**

**Rated T**** for language, suggestiveness, & violence (that's basically half of Supernatural anyway).**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any of this except for Lucy, but you probably know that since this is a fanfiction, but whatever.**

**Okay, let's do this.**

**(BACKSTORY)**

Ellen, Sam, Castiel, Dean, and Jo had been in the street facing Meg when there was a bright light and they heard a loud ringing. The hunters, the angel, and the demon ran toward where the light had been coming from seconds earlier. When they got there, Lucifer was gone, and there was a note on the wall. It read: _Lucifer has been returned to his prison and all has been returned to normal. Do not lose faith in Me, I will not abandon my children. _

Meg immediately vanished and Castiel smiled and turned to the hunters before departing with a flutter of wings. The hunters looked at each other in relief. The apocalypse was over.

The Winchester brothers were in a small town not far from where Ellen and Jo had rebuilt the Roadhouse after Lucifer was thrown back into the cage. Bobby had given the brothers the job without any explanation. All the old hunter had said was to go and hunt the bastard and that that should be the only "explanation" they should need. Dean, who wasn't all surprised by the man's grumpy behavior, accepted it without any further questions.

If anything, Dean seemed a little over eager to accept the job, to Sam. He sent him a death look when Sam question the man. Sam had started to say something in the car, but thought better of it in the end.

When they arrived, they went to the nearest motel, but when they were checking in, the manager said, "What, is the plaid festival this weekend?" When the brothers shot the man a questioning look, he said, "Well, some other girl came in asking for a room yesterday. She was wearing plaid and a leather jacket. She drives the baby blue '57 chevy bel-air. Gorgeous car." Dean stiffened a little at this. "You boys know her?"

"Yeah," Sam replied quickly, "I think so, actually. What room is she in?"

"18. Two doors down from you two."

The boys walked out and started towards their motel room. They unlocked their door and Dean glanced a Sam and said, "Who do you think she is?"

"I dunno man, but old car, motel room, and wearing plaid with a leather jacket? Sounds like a hunter to me."

"He said it was a gorgeous car, but didn't even mention my baby," the oldest Winchester pouted.

Sam laughed, "Pull it together man. We'll go talk to the girl with the best car." Sam snorted with laughter at the incredulous and hurt look his brother gave him.

The boys walked up to the plaid-wearing-old-car-owner's motel room and knocked. They heard light footsteps making their way across the threadbare carpet and pausing for a moment in front of the door. When the girl opened it, the first thing she did was splash holy water in their faces and then handed them a towel. When they'd wiped off their now-wet faces, she handed the pair a silver knife before pulling out her own and cutting a thin line on her arm and pouring holy water on it. The boys both made similar cuts on their arms, and when she was sure the two weren't demons or shapeshifters, she invited them in without a word.

The still-unnamed hunter sat on her bed and Sam sat in the chair belonging to the desk that Dean was sitting on. The older of the two men asked, "What's your name?"

"Lucy."

When Dean didn't respond, Sam said, "Well, I'm Sam and he's my brother, Dean." He gave the offending brother a look as he said the last part. Dean didn't react to his brother's comment. He didn't even move, he just kept staring at Lucy. After a moment, she met Dean's stare. The two were silent and Sam looked between the two, wondering which would break first. Lucy raised a questioning eyebrow at the older Winchester and he finally broke the stare and a smile played at the corner of his lips.

"Any particular reason you were staring at me?"

"Wasn't sure if I could trust you," Dean said, receiving a look from Sam.

"You changed your mind?"

Dean paused for a second and looked the girl up and down. She had blonde hair that was a few shades lighter than Jo's and about the same length. She had bright blue eyes that could almost fool him into believing that she was as innocent as she looked, but he knew better. Behind the jokes and the sarcasm, she was sad and angry and cold and scared and tired of all the bullshit life throws at her. She was like him. She was small, but strong and he bet she had a hell of a left hook, just like another petite blonde he knew. People probably underestimated her, but Dean wouldn't make that mistake.

"You remind me of somebody, and anybody like her, can sure as hell be trusted."

"I'd love to meet this girl."

"We're planning on heading over after this hunt, wanna tag along?"

Sam hid a smile at Dean's statement, not just because he was glad that Dean was being nice, but because the two had discussed no such plan.

"Sure, why not?"

Sam spoke this time, "Alright, lets hunt the thing first, guys."

"Right, about that, there's a small problem."

"What?"

"She only kills men." The boys' faces paled and she continued, "She's a ghost. Her name was Ashley and she was twenty three years old. She worked at a bar in town. Some guys, about her age, were drunk and hitting on her and she turned them down and pissed them off, they waited out in the back near the woods and when she came out, they grabbed her. Next day, one of her friends, that she worked with, saw Ashley's car and her keys on the ground a few feet away. Police never found the body or who did it."

"How did you figure it out?"

She glanced over at Sam and said, "Talked to her friend. The girl had seen the boys harassing her at the bar, but didn't tell the cops, because she had been a bit tipsy too and she wasn't sure. She told me though."

"Why'd she change her mind?"

Lucy rolled her eyes at the younger Winchester and answered, "She'd seen ashley's ghost. I told her who I was and what I was gonna do and she told me everything she knew, and she was right. I found one of the boys yesterday and with a little _persuasion,_ he caved and gave me the location of the body. I was going to salt and burn the bones, but she showed up at his apartment. She started at the douchebag, but I had to protect him, so I got in front of him and she kept trying to get around me like she couldn't touch me. When I finally got him safe in the salt circle sitting in his windowless apartment in the salt circle with salt, water, and a bag of chips, I called Bobby to see if he'd ever heard of anything like that. Instead of answering me or even listening to a word I said, he hangs up to call, wait for it, you guys, right?"

The boys had shrunk back slightly when her answer had become a small rant that left her looking pissed off, which probably scared the boys more than whatever they were about to hunt. They both nodded.

After a minute or so, Dean stood and said less than enthusiastically, "i guess I'll call him and get some more information."

"No way. I'm calling that overprotective bastard," Lucy stated irritatedly and Dean was genuinely worried about the old man.

"Are you sure-" Sam started but he was cut off by the warning glare he received from the small but terrifying blonde.

She angrily jammed the keys on her phone to call the old man himself. As she did so, Sam and Dean exchanged worried glances. She pressed the phone to her ear and after it stopped ringing she got a reluctant 'Hello?' from Bobby.

"Don't _'hello?'_ me. Bobby I called you for information and you send in these two without a word. If you had listened to me, you would've heard that the particular ghost I'm hunting has an issue with _MEN_."

_"Lucy-"_

"Don't start, Bobby. Why don't you trust me to hunt on my own?!"

_"You're young and small and-"_

"Female," she suggested vehemently.

_"It has nothing to do with that, Lucy."_

"Bullshit."

_"I know plenty of women who can fend for themselves-"_

"I'm not a kid anymore, Bobby. I can take care of myself. I don't need these two shadowing me." The old hunter sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this one. "I am twenty four years old, I don't need adult supervision anymore, so you can just STOP." She hung up the phone and threw it onto the bed with a loud groan of frustration.

"If it makes you feel any better, we didn't know," Sam said softly to the girl who had just flopped onto the bed with an annoyed look occupying her admittedly pretty face.

"It doesn't really, but I'll pretend it does anyway." Sam smiled down at her, and couldn't help but think that she and Jo would be really good friends.

**AN: Okay, so this is it. I'm so glad you made it to the bottom! I'd love it if y'all would review, and tell me if this is any good at all. Honestly, I'd probably even enjoy flames (that's where people hate on my story, right?) although I'd prefer some constructive criticism. Actually I absolutely adore constructive criticism. Please, please, please, please review.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. **

**Remember that trouble is just the bits in between and that this isn't a 'goodbye', it's a 'see you around.' **

**Until next time,**

**Seraphina Jones**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I got a grand total of FOUR followers on this story! High five! And guess what? I got one whole review. Thanks for that, **_**JBethH. **_**You are cool. **

**Okay, so lets get this thing started. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters except for Lucy.**_

* * *

><p>Dean cursed for the third time and once again received an eyeroll from Lucy. "If you had listened to me, you wouldn't need me to do this."<p>

"I wasn't going to let you hunt that thing on your own!"

"I was fine!"

Dean muttered a few more curses as she finished stitching up his arm. "You're such a baby," Lucy teased. Dean just glared at her.

She laughed at him as she put the rest of her stuff into her duffel bag. Sam walked up to her motel room door carrying his and his brother's bag, "Done yet?"

"Yeah, I'm done, but he may need sticker and a lollipop to cheer him up," she said as she carried her bag out to her car.

"Cheer up, Dean. We're going to the Roadhouse," Sam tried.

Dean grumbled past him and out to the Impala, but Sam could've sworn he saw his brother's eyes brighten up just a bit.

* * *

><p>Lucy was following the Impala to the Roadhouse to meet the girl that the unflappable Dean Winchester based his opinions on. She actually couldn't wait to meet the girl. She'd heard other hunters talk about the Harvelle's Roadhouse, but she'd never been herself.<p>

She grinned as she saw her chance. She sped around Dean's car and wheeled into the parking lot leaving a cloud of dust and an offended looking Dean just behind her.

She almost fell over laughing at the sight of Dean's glaring, which was not only aimed at her, but at her car as well. Sam desperately tried to keep from laughing, but failed and had a next to murderous glare directed at himself.

The looked melted off the older brother's face at the sound of a screen door slamming. Dean turned to see the one and only Jo Harvelle standing in front of the Harvelle Roadhouse. "Dean?"

"Hey, Jo." The two just watched each other for a few seconds, before Sam breaks the silence.

"This is Lucy, uh-"

"Thorne."

"I'm Jo Harvelle," she smiled politely at Lucy. "You coming inside?"

A few moments later, Lucy was sitting next to Sam and Dean was next to him. Jo was handing them all beers before getting her own. Jo grinned at Dean and said, "I haven't seen you in months, what made you come back around?"

He smiled and it made his face light up a bit, "Well, there's this girl, she works at this bar nearby. She loves REO Speedwagon and she can punch like hell and I just can't stay away." She laughed, and he continued, "She refuses to be a one night stand, but I don't think she knows that she-" he faltered for a second, this had started as a joke, but it had taken a turn too fast for him to catch himself. Lucy realised where it was going just as Dean paused and grabbed the younger Winchester's arm and mumbled something about going outside for some air before half-dragging Sam out of there. Dean would have been grateful had he been aware of anything besides Jo. He swallowed and continued, "she couldn't ever be just another girl." He took a breath, all traces of the joking smiles gone from their faces, "Not to me."

He couldn't look away. His eyes were searching hers, and all he could hear was his own heart pounding.

She opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the sound of Ellen Harvelle. "I see you boys are alive. Thank goodness, now I can kill you two for not calling."

"Hey, Ellen."

"Don't 'Hey, Ellen' me, you two should've called. Where's your brother? I need him in here, so I can yell at him, too."

Dean and Jo glanced around not having noticed the other two hunters slip out. "I think they, uh, went outside. Something about getting some air," Dean recalled.

"They?"

"We met some other hunter that evidently knows Bobby. He sent us on the hunt when she called him for information. My guess is that he watched her a lot when she was a kid, she's obviously been doing this for a long time, but he's _protective_ of her."

"Mmm," was Ellen's response and she headed for the door as Dean silently hoped his younger brother would have a good explanation.

Jo smirked at the nervous look on his face, "You really are scared of her, aren't you?"

He looked at her pointedly, "Your mother is a terrifying woman."

She laughed at him and said, "You look like you need another beer."

When she walked away to get one he watched her go. He sighed, realizing that their conversation would not be resumed tonight, and probably not for a long time.

* * *

><p>Sam jumped at the sound of Ellen Harvelle's voice. "Sam Winchester you know you're supposed to call me or Jo so that we know that you two knuckleheads are still alive!"<p>

Lucy giggled at how the six foot four Sam Winchester cowered at the sound. She hopped of the hood of her car and walked over. "I'm Lucy Thorne," she said. Sam noticed that she had a slight southern accent.

"Ellen Harvelle," she said kindly, "Are you Alex Thorne's daughter?"

"Yes ma'am," her smiled dimmed ever so slightly at her father's name.

Ellen chuckled, "A Thorne hunting with a Winchester…"

"Wait… Winchester?" She laughed, "As in _John_ Winchester?" Sam nodded, clearly confused. "My dad _hated_ John Winchester. They went on a hunt together and he used to rant on about how bad he was. I think he hated him 'cause they were so much alike."

Ellen laughed at that, "He would've hit anyone that told him that. now enough talking." She turned to Sam, "Get inside so I can yell at you and your reckless brother."

There was no argument.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Jo had sat down at a booth while Ellen lectured the Winchester brothers. Lucy was the first to speak, "Dean Winchester?"<p>

Jo smiled slightly and explained, "The first time I met him, he was standing in the middle of this room, after closing time. Sam had gone around the other way. I snuck up behind him and pressed my rifle against his lower back. The first thing he said to me was, 'Oh gosh, please let that be a rifle.' The first thing I said to him was, 'No, I'm just really happy to see you.' He took my rifle, I punched him in the face, my mom realized who they were, we talked, he started to flirt but it was the wrong time and wrong place. I said I wouldn't hate to see him again. A few weeks later he was back, I gave him a file on a case I'd wanted to go work, he left, I snuck off and met them there. He saved my ass, and it started as a crush, but now he's my last thought at night, and my first in the morning."

"Damn. You fell hard."

"One-sided love sucks."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "One-sided?"

"Yes. One-sided. Trust me."

Lucy laughed and took a sip of her beer, "You are blind." Jo furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "You think _that's_ one-sided? Did you not hear him?"

"He flirts all the time."

"Dean? Yeah, I'm sure he does, but not with you. That was not flirting."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, that's all. REVIEW! <strong>

**Until the next time,**

**Seraphina Jones**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry.**

•••

After Ellen had finished yelling at the Winchester brothers, Dean had gone outside to avoid anymore lectures. When Jo found him, he was alone leaning on the hood of his car. She leaned back next to him, and he looked down at her.

"You okay?" She asked tilting her head to see him better.

He let out a breath, "Yeah."

"What is it?"

He was only half surprised at her being able to read him so well. "Nothing."

"Liar."

_"Nothing," _he said.

She studied him for a moment before saying, "Fine. I'll stop pushing it." There was a silence between them for a moment before Jo said, "What the hell did you do to your arm?"

"Ghost." She raised an eyebrow at him and he just shook his head, chuckling.

"You're cute, Winchester."

"What's that supposed to mean, Harvelle?"

She just laughed at him. He couldn't stop looking at her, she was just so damn beautiful. His eyes flicked down to her lips, before returning to her brown eyes.

Their smiles faded as the eye contact didn't end. Dean's calloused hand rose to cradle Jo's cheek. She leaned into his touch, as his other hand curled around her side pulling her closer to him. The hearts of the pair beat in time. Dean moved his hand to the small of her back, his other hand pushing her blonde hair out of her face. He pulled her to him slowly, and she tilted her head up. It was there, standing in front of the Impala, that Dean Winchester kissed Jo Harvelle.

As his lips met hers, Jo wrapped her arms around his neck and his hand tangled in her hair.  
>They finally broke away when the need for air became too great.<br>Jo looked up at him searching for the answers to questions she didn't have the words to ask. Dean was almost afraid to break the silence.  
>"Jo," he breathed not really knowing how to finish his sentence.<br>"We've never been very good with words anyway."  
>Dean grinned and opened his mouth to respond when the door swung open and Lucy called out to them saying, "Dinner!"<br>The pair, having separated at the sound of the screen door, began towards the Roadhouse. Jo grinned at him before dashing off to the door. Dean grinned at the blonde hair swinging behind her and knew for sure that he was in love with Jo Harvelle.

•••

Lucy smirked at the oldest Winchester when he came in. Jo had come in only moments earlier, but was already perched on the bar with a bowl of Ellen Harvelle's famous chili. Dean chuckled at the sight before grabbing his own and sitting at the bar. "You know there are _stools_, right?"

"Stools are for wimps," she said between bites.

Lucy and Sam looked over at each other, both noticing the change in the playful banter. Lucy hadn't seen much interaction between the two, but she'd seen enough to know the difference. She lifted an eyebrow at Sam.

Ellen was eyeing Dean, but he didn't seem to notice.

•••

After they'd eaten, Ellen had gone to bed, but the others stayed up. Lucy was beating Sam at a game of pool. She and Jo laughed at a crack Dean made about Sam.

Lucy took the last sip of her beer and made a winning shot. Jo hopped off the bar and began a new game with Lucy, and the brothers sat at the bar talking about nothing.

"What happened?"

Jo paused, not having expected the sudden question from Lucy, "Uh, nothin' really."

"_Jo."_

"He kissed me."

"I knew it!"

"What?"

"I knew he wasn't just _flirting_ with you!"

Jo just shook her head, laughing, and made her shot.

"Damn, Jo," Lucy pouted, "I'm used to playing drunk men."

Jo won the round and Lucy called Dean over, "You think you can beat her?"

"'Course I can," Dean retorted.

"I'd like to see you try, Winchester," Jo challenged.

"Bring it on, Harvelle."

Lucy laughed and went to get another beer. "Hey, Jo! You got anythin' stronger?"

"Whiskey."

"Bourbon?"

"Straight."

"Found it!"

"Don't get too drunk!"

"Whatever."

Jo shook her head laughing and then made another great shot. "I thought you were good at this, Deano," she teased.

"I'm great when I'm not being distracted."

"What could possibly be distracting you?" She giggled, leaning over the pool table flirtatiously.

"You," he grinned. He abandoned the pool game, and started chasing Jo. She ran outside followed by Dean. Sam and Lucy followed them, not wanting to miss it.

Jo raced around the cars until Dean grabbed her and spun her around before setting her down in front of him. During this he had a nagging feeling that this moment wasn't right.

Dean grinned down at Jo, but the smile was gone from her face. She said, "This is a dream."

•••

Dean sat straight up at the bar. He looked around seeing Lucy picking herself up off of the floor, and Sam and Ellen doing the same. _Jo_. He looked beside him where Jo had been perched on the bar, and then to the floor where her bowl was overturned. "Jo?"

"What the hell happened?" Lucy asked.

"Me," a strangely familiar british accent answered. The hunters turn to see Crowley standing in the middle of the room.

"Crowley?" Sam asked, "Aren't you the-"

"Demon that gave you the colt? Yes, I am."

"What the hell do you want?" Lucy all but growled.

"Thorne, how lovely to see you again," he started toward her.

"Get the hell away from me you son of a bitch."

"That's no way to speak to the King of Hell, now is it?"

"King-"

"Somebody had to take control."

"Where is Jo?" Dean demanded.

"Ah, that. I took her as guarantee. As long as I have her, you can't hurt me, Squirrel." Crowley snapped his fingers and disappeared leaving the hunters alone.

•••

**AN: Sorry.**


End file.
